


It Happened Once in a Dream

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Waver returns to his room at Chaldea after a hard day of work to find Iskandar fast asleep, clearly having a wet dream. Waver is flattered and somewhat aroused hearing Iskandar talk dirty in his sleep, but suddenly Iskandar mumbles not his name, but the name of his lover in life, Hephaestion!





	1. Chapter 1

     “Behold my talent and listen to the thunderous applause!” Nero shouted, raising her flaming sword, “Then praise me! Praise my Golden Theatre. Laus St. Claudius!”

     With a slash of her sword, the Divine Arms of Dawn crumbled, withering away and leaving nothing but three gleaming, golden gems. The battle was won.

     “Good job today you guys!” Gudako beamed, “I think that should be enough Assassin Blazes of Wisdom for today. I should be able to max out Carmilla now!”

     Nero stuck her sword into the ground and stretched, “Umu… I can definitely tell I’m going to be sore tomorrow. Thanks for the NP boost Professor!”

     “Glad I could be of assistance,” Waver replied, wiping the sweat from his brow, “Master, are we free to go?”

     “In a hurry to get back to your boyfriend?” Nero snickered.

     “I’ll curse you,” Waver threatened, angrily raising his fan.

     “I was just teasing, umu,” she grinned, “I hope Master will summon me a cute girlfriend or handsome boyfriend one of these days.”

     “Maybe if my luck improves Nero,” Gudako chuckled, “And yeah you guys are free to go.”

     Gudako signaled to Dr. Roman to start the rayshift and the group of servants and their master found themselves spirited away back to Chaldea. After exchanging a few “see you tomorrows,” the group parted ways. Waver made his way down the chrome halls of Chaldea to his room. While his fellow servant and lover, Iskandar, would normally accompany him on missions, Waver understood that the quest today would have naturally been disadvantageous to a rider like Iskandar due to the large amount of assassin class enemies. Although Waver had witnessed Iskandar singlehandedly take out an army of assassins with his noble phantasm, the power cycle was clearly different in Chaldea Grail Wars than Fuyuki ones. But perhaps it was for the best. The both of them had been working hard as of late anyways. It was times like this when one or the other deserved a break. He only wished their breaks could coincide from time to time, allowing them a little bit of free time with each other. He stopped in front of his door and pulled out his keycard to open it. Waver hung his coat and scarf on the coat rack near the door. The inside of the room was almost completely dark, except for the faint glow of the television. Emblazed across it was the save screen for Xenoblade 2. Iskandar must have forgotten to turn off the console after he saved his game. Iskandar himself was lying on the bed, fast asleep. Waver shook his head as he walked over to the television.

     “Honestly,” he sighed, “what am I to do with you?”

     As soon as the console was powered off, Waver sat down on the bed next to his lover. He smiled as he ran his fingers through Iskandar’s fiery, red hair. Waver gently kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled up against him. He pressed his head to his warm, broad chest. The sound of Iskandar’s heartbeat and feel of his gentle breathing soothed Waver’s soul. Having lost him once before, knowing he’s alive and well set Waver’s mind at great ease. Suddenly, Waver heard Iskandar grunt and felt pressure against his leg. Was he having a dream?

     “Mmm, feels good,” Iskandar mumbled.

     The pressure grew firmer against Waver’s leg. Waver flushed beet red. Iskandar was dreaming all right; a wet dream. Waver’s face grew hot and his mind began to wander. What was Iskandar dreaming about doing to him? He yelped as he felt Iskandar’s arms wrap around him and his groin pressed harder into his leg. Even though Iskandar was fast asleep, Waver felt himself starting to get hard as well.

     “Such a nice ass, mmn” Iskandar grumbled again, “So tight…”

     Waver reached into his pants to touch himself and bit his lip to muffle his moans. A part of him wanted to wake Iskandar up, but he found Iskandar saying such lewd things in his sleep incredibly hot. Maybe when he woke up, Waver could try to make that dream a reality.

     “Mnn, there we go…” Iskandar mumbled, “That’s nice… Hephastion…”

     Waver froze. What? Hephaestion? Who the hell was Hephaestion? His arousal quickly turned to embarrassment, and then to anger. He didn’t care about letting Iskandar sleep anymore, he was livid.

     Iskandar awoke to a sharp slap on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Waver sitting next to him in bed, and clearly angry.

     “Waver? What was that for?” he asked, dazed and confused.

     “What the fuck Iskandar?” Waver snapped, “Are you cheating on me?”

     Iskandar bolted up, “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

     “I heard you talking in your sleep. Who the fuck is Hephaestion?”

     Iskandar broke out in a cold sweat. He rubbed his neck and looked away from Waver.

     Waver grew more irritated, “Well, I’m waiting.”

     “Hephaestion,” Iskandar started, “Was my lover back in Macedonia… But boy, I can explain…”

     “’Boy?’ Am I not even good enough for you to call me by my name anymore?”

     Tears welled up in Waver’s eyes. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to try to prevent himself from crying in front of Iskandar, but it was too much. He stood up from the bed and started to storm out of the room.

     “Where are you going?” Iskandar yelled, grabbing his hand.

     Mustering all of his strength, Waver wrenched his hand out of Iskandar’s grasp.

     “Don’t touch me!” he snapped, “I’m going to find another room. If you want to sleep with someone, go find Hephaestion!”

     Before Iskandar could say anything else, Waver had already grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.

     Iskandar shook his head. He easily could have overpowered Waver and forced him to stay, but he was already in the doghouse as is; he didn’t need to make it any worse.

     The next few days were torture for the both of them. Waver wouldn’t so much as make eye contact with Iskandar at Chaldea. He spent days in the library, researching who this “Hephaestion” was, but would leave as soon as Iskandar appeared. This research unfortunately disheartened Waver even more. Discovering that Iskandar cared about Hephaestion enough to beg the oracle at Siwa to grant him divinity after death caused Waver to be wrought with jealousy; and based on the busts and paintings of him, Hephaestion was extremely attractive.

     “How can I compare to that…” Waver despaired.

     Even Gudako began to notice the rift between the two previously inseparable servants. She wanted to help them work things out, but her duty as master came first. They were the strongest servants she had. Unless the situation was too disadvantageous for them, she tried to use the both of them together as much as possible due to their amazing synergy. Maybe getting the two to work together on the battlefield again could help. She ventured to the Chaldea Gate, searching for a challenging battle to complete. Luckily, she had recently unlocked Nero’s third interlude. That looked like a promising battle. She called upon Dr. Roman to set up the Rayshift and gathered her team, Waver, Iskandar, Nero, Carmilla, and Mash. Waver still wouldn’t even look at Iskandar. Iskandar however didn’t appear to be mad at him in the slightest. In fact, he looked remorseful, as if he wanted to make things right with Waver. This was promising. Maybe she’d be able to get them to make up. After all the preparations were complete, Gudako called upon a support servant to aid in battle. For the sake of moderating between the feuding couple, Gudako chose Francis Drake to support them, as she and Iskandar got along well, but she was also capable of giving him helpful advice. Once they reached the location, Drake materialized out of gold dust to join the party.

     “Hope I can help you guys out!” she smiled.

     “Your assistance is duly appreciated,” Iskandar responded, reaching out his hand to shake hers, “Now, let us work together to vanquish this ghost that has been plaguing Rome!”

     Drake happily shook his hand, but Waver didn’t respond.

     “Oi, what’s wrong with him?” she asked Iskandar, “Normally when I come to help your master, you two are all lovey-dovey.”

     Iskandar sighed, “I think it would be better to explain after the battle…”

     Out of the dust appeared their foes, a menacing shadow of Nero Claudius supported by two strong golems. Drake twirled her guns cockily.

     “This should be a piece of cake!” she grinned.

     “Alrighty! Let’s start getting those Noble Phantasms charged up!” Gudako said, “Waver, can you give everyone a defense and NP boost?”

     Waver sneered, “If I must…”

     He cast his skill, and the party soon felt a fortifying aura surround them. Several rounds later, everyone’s Noble Phantasms were almost ready for use. Iskandar was a little short on NP even after Waver’s attack buff, but Gudako figured his crit up skill could bring him over the edge.

     “Waver,” she said, “Use your first skill on Iskandar.”

     Waver said nothing as he cast his “discerning eye,” but Iskandar never felt the power up. Instead, the buff went to Drake who was already at 100% Noble Phantasm charge.

     “Waver what was that for?” Iskandar asked, “I needed that buff.”

     “I’m sorry, my hand slipped,” Waver said apathetically.

     Iskandar was starting to lose his composure, “I see you have relapsed. You seem to be even less mature now than you were in Fuyuki.”

     “Don’t go lecturing me on maturity when you’re the one who preferred playing video games and watching movies instead of trying to find the other servants and masters’ whereabouts!”

     “Oi! Oi!” Drake interjected, “I don’t know what happened between you two, but you need to pull it together if you don’t want this ghost sending us to our graves.”

     “I brought along my Clocktower Mystic Code, Iskandar” Gudako added, “I can give you enough NP to use your Noble Phantasm.”

     Gudako raised her hand to cast the skill, filling Iskandar with magical energy. The team was primed with buffs and ready to release their Noble Phantasms. Back to back, the three servants unleashed their power, destroying the enemy in one final round.

     Gudako sighed with relief, “We did it…”

     “Oi, Gudako,” Drake said, “My master has me on standby, so is it okay if I come by your Chaldea for a bit?”

     “Oh of course Miss Drake!” Gudako replied, “I wish I could summon you as a permanent servant though…”

     Drake chuckled, “Maybe one day lass. You’re definitely worthy enough to be my master. Plus I envy that your Chaldea has a bar. Oh and Iskandar, would you mind joining me? I want to have a chat with you.”

     “Who am I to deny a drink with one who has reached Okeanos?” Iskandar replied.

     After claiming the reward and powering up Nero, the party was transported back to Chaldea. Waver immediately left for his temporary room while Iskandar and Drake headed for the bar. The room smelled of cigar smoke, unsettlingly reminding Iskandar of his lover. The bar was self serve, so once they sat down, Drake poured herself a shot of rum while Iskandar opted for red wine.

     “Now that we’re away from the lad,” Drake said, downing her shot without even wincing, “Why’s he so mad at you? You must’ve had a nasty fight.”

     Iskandar gulped down his wine as Drake poured herself another shot.

     “It’s kind of hard to explain,” Iskandar said, wiping his mouth, “He heard me talking in my sleep about my former lover, and he thought I was cheating on him.”

     “Well, I’d be upset if I heard my partner talking all dreamy about their ex. What exactly did you say?”

     “Hmm, I can’t remember what I said since I wasn’t really awake, but I definitely remember the dream… In hindsight, I suppose I can see how if I said Hephaestion’s name, it would definitely be misleading to Waver…”

     “What was the dream about anyways?”

     “It was pretty erotic…”

     Drake nearly spat out her drink, “Say no more mate.”

     “But to avoid going into detail,” Iskandar continued, “It wasn’t just about Hephaestion. Yes he was there but he wasn’t the primary focus.”

     “You should probably explain that to the lad,” Drake advised, “And above all, just say you’re sorry for hurtin’ his feelings. It’s always fun to support yer party. Besides, I prefer our drinking conversations to be merry tales of pillaging and conquest, including conquests of the heart.”

     Iskandar laughed, “Here here.”

     He toasted his glass with Drake’s and swallowed the rest of his wine

     “I can’t stand to see you two fightin’,” Drake said, “You two make such a cute couple. You go make things right with him or you’ll get a right scoldin’ from me you hear?”

     Iskandar stood up from his seat and smiled, “Thank you for your advice Francis.”

     “Best of luck to you!” she grinned, waving goodbye to him as he left the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

     Iskandar searched through the vast halls of Chaldea, determined to find Waver and make things right. After asking around and knocking on plenty of doors, he finally found Waver’s temporary room.

     “Waver, please let me in,” he entreated, gently knocking on his door.

     “Go away,” Waver grumbled from the inside.

     “Waver please. I want to talk with you.”

     Reluctantly, Waver opened the door. Now that Iskandar finally got a good look at him, he looked like death warmed over. His normally smooth, long hair was in complete disarray and there were dark circles under his puffy eyes, probably from a mix of sleep deprivation and crying. His skin was paler than normal and the frown lines on his forehead looked like they had grown deeper.

     “What do you want,” he sniffed.

     Iskandar pulled Waver into a tight hug, “Boy, I’m so sorry I hurt you like this.”

     “I told you to stop calling me ‘boy’…”

     “Waver, can I explain myself?”

     Waver sighed, “Fine, go ahead.”

     “First, close your eyes,” Iskandar ordered.

     “Why do you want me to…”

     “Just close them.”

     Hesitantly, Waver complied. As he closed his eyes, he felt wind whip up around him and sand blast against his skin. When he opened his eyes again, he and Iskandar were standing in the middle of a massive desert.

     “We’re in your Noble Phantasm?” Waver asked.

     “There’s someone I want you to meet,” Iskandar said.

     Waver grimaced, “I don’t think meeting the guy you had a wet dream about will cheer me up, Iskandar.”

     Iskandar kissed him on the forehead and grabbed his hand, “Trust me. Once you meet him, I’ll explain everything.”

     Iskandar whistled and his mighty steed, Bucephalus trotted up to them. Effortlessly, he hoisted Waver onto the back of the horse and then climbed on behind him. Iskandar cracked the reins and Bucephalus sped off through the desert. Waver held tight to Iskandar, hoping he wouldn’t fall off the horse at this blistering pace. Iskandar noticed and grinned cheekily, causing an embarrassed blush to spread across Waver’s face.

     “Cute,” Iskandar said.

     “Shut up,” Waver retorted.

     Soon a desert camp came into view. Hundreds of soldiers cheered as they saw Iskandar’s horse striding up to the grounds.

     “Welcome back my king!” a soldier shouted.

     “It’s great to see you all again,” Iskandar responded, dismounting his horse and helping Waver off, “Do you know where Hephaestion’s tent is? I wanted him to introduce my lover to him.”

     Several soldiers looked Waver up and down, whistling and hollering at him.

     “He’s so handsome!” one soldier hooted.

     “You picked a cute one Iskandar,” another said.

     “Is he really as good in bed as you said he was?” another yelled.

     “What was that last one?” Waver sneered, “What did you tell them?!”

   “I think his tent is this way,” Iskandar said, changing the subject, “Follow me Waver.”

     Iskandar guided Waver towards the tent, greeting his subjects along the way.

     “So you told your soldiers about me?” Waver asked.

     “In a way,” Iskandar replied, “The Ionian Hetaroi relays all of my sights, memories, and experiences to my subjects. Naturally they’d know a lot about you.”

     Waver turned bright red, “Wait… does that mean they’ve even seen us when we’ve been…”

     Iskandar laughed, “I’m sure everyone can agree that your body is quite the sight to behold.”

     Waver hid his face and banged on Iskandar’s chest, “IDIOT! PERVERT! I DON’T WANT THEM SEEING ME LIKE THAT!”

     “Don’t worry about it Waver. I think its time for you to meet Hephaestion.”

     Iskandar pushed the fabric door of the tent to the side and showed Waver inside. Standing in the tent was a man with short, curly blonde hair and golden eyes. He was about Waver’s height with white tattoos that stood out vibrantly on the tanned skin of his chest. He smiled gently at the sight of his former lover.

     “Ah, Iskandar,” he said calmly, “Pleasure to see you again.”

     Iskandar grinned as he shook his hand, “The pleasure is all mine. Hephaestion, there’s someone I’d like to introduce to you.”

     Iskandar signaled to Waver to step forward.

     “This,” he started, “Is my lover, Waver Velvet.”

     “Waver,” Hephaestion said genuinely, “It is wonderful to meet you. I hope Iskandar is treating you right.”

     “Well,” Waver hesitated, “It seems lately like he’s been missing you. He was saying your name in his sleep.”

     Hephaestion glared at Iskandar before delivering a sharp flick to his forehead. It wasn’t as powerful as Iskandar’s but it still left a mark.

     _“Is that where he gets it from?”_ Waver thought to himself.

     “Iskandar! You better tell him what that dream was really about!” he scolded, “You probably know how thick headed he can be sometimes, but trust me Waver; Iskandar really does care for you a lot. I wish he gave me half of the affection he gives you.”

     “Really?” Waver said, “And I know what that dream was about… It was pretty easy to figure it out… He was clearly having a wet dream about you, Hephaestion.”

     “Actually,” Iskandar interjected, “I was dreaming about Hephaestion having a threesome with us. You were sucking Hephaestion off while I made love to you.”

     Waver’s whole face went bright red.

     “This is why it was so hard to explain,” Iskandar confessed, “I know how flustered you get.”

     “I’M NOT FLUSTERED!” Waver yelled, turning even redder, “And you didn’t have to take me here idiot… You could have just told me that back at Chaldea.”

     “I just thought you’d want confirmation from both me and Hephaestion that I am truly in love with you,” Iskandar smiled, “I love you so much, Waver. Do you forgive me?”

     “Really, what am I going to do with you…” Waver replied, “I forgive you, just kiss me already you dumbass.”

     Iskandar pulled Waver into a passionate kiss. Waver closed his eyes as Iskandar’s lips pressed against his. Iskandar ran his fingers through Waver’s long brown hair as he gently, but lovingly kissed him. As Waver pulled away, a kind smile spread across Iskandar’s face.

     “You’re a lucky guy Iskandar,” Hephaestion commented, “You better not hurt him again, or else I might snatch him up for myself!”

     Iskandar chuckled, “I’d be a fool to lose him. I’m surprised though Heph. Waver is very submissive in bed. You never struck me as a top.”

     “To be fair, anyone would be submissive to you, Iskandar,” Hephaestion joked, “I enjoy switching, but I’d love to see his cute expressions in person.”

     Waver covered his face in embarrassment.

     “Aw, he’s shy, that’s too cute,” Hephaestion giggled.

     “I’m not shy,” Waver retorted, “How would you feel if you found out hundreds of people had seen you having sex… Being embarrassed is only natural in a situation like that!”

     “There’s no need to worry about that Waver,” Iskandar consoled, “Everyone in the Ionian Hetaroi is like a family to me…”

     “That doesn’t help…” Waver interrupted, “Is it too much to ask for a little privacy when we’re doing intimate things?”

     “I’m sorry Waver, it’s just the nature of my Noble Phantasm,” he said earnestly.

     “I think he’s just trying to show off,” Hephaestion added.

     “Well, you aren’t completely wrong about that.”

     Waver blushed, “Show off? You have to be joking Iskandar. I know my looks are nothing special.”

     “Nothing special?” Iskandar responded, “You’re beautiful. You were adorable when you were younger, but you’ve aged like a fine wine. While you’ve still retained your cuteness, you’re so elegant and poised. It’s like you’ve finally found confidence in yourself, and I love my men confident.”

     He leaned in close to Waver’s ear. The feeling of his breath on his skin sent a shiver up Waver’s spine.

     “I wish I could recreate that dream I had with you right now,” Iskandar growled seductively.

     Hephaestion gazed lustfully at Waver, coming closer to stroke his cheek, “I wouldn’t mind having a taste of his body as well.”

     Waver felt his face getting hot. The stares of Iskandar and Hephaestion were intoxicating.

     “I… I’ve only ever had sex with Iskandar before,” he stammered, “I don’t even know if I’ll be any good.”

     “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Waver,” Iskandar assured.

     Although the thought of a threesome scared and intrigued him, Waver was pretty pent up from avoiding his lover. Perhaps it would be worth a try. He knew how Iskandar was. If he felt uncomfortable, all he would have to do is tell him and Iskandar would stop.

     “Ok,” Waver conceded, “but if I don’t feel comfortable, we’re stopping.”

     Iskandar kissed him softly, “Of course. Now shall we?”

     Iskandar and Hephaestion led Waver over to the cot in the tent, laying him down gently. While Hephaestion started to strip off Waver’s clothes, Iskandar planted kisses on his lips, cheek, and neck. The gentle touch sent a shiver up his spine and made his member ache with need. Hephaestion removed Waver’s underwear, exposing his leaking cock. The two gazed lustfully at Waver, eyeing his bare body hungrily.

     Waver bashfully looked away, “Stop staring at me… It’s embarrassing…”

     “He’s even cuter in person,” Hephaestion panted.

   Before Waver could retort, Hephaestion had leaned forward to kiss him passionately. His lips were far softer than Iskandar’s and they tasted almost sweet like a high quality wine. Waver opened his mouth to let Hephaestion’s tongue slide inside of his mouth. Mewls and whimpers escaped from both of their mouths as their tongues intertwined. Waver opened his eyes for a moment to look over to Iskandar, fearing he’d get jealous seeing his current and former lover making out. To his surprise, Iskandar was practically drooling at the sight and Waver could see his gigantic cock tenting under his clothes. Waver gasped as he felt something hard and smooth press against his cock. Hephaestion was grinding their cocks together, panting hard. He was slightly bigger than Waver, but they were both about average size.

     “Mind if I cut in?” Iskandar asked.

     Waver and Hephaestion broke off from their kissing to look at Iskandar in awe. He was now completely naked with his huge cock erect and throbbing near their faces. The two went silent as Iskandar slid his dick between them.

     “Do you mind sharing it?” he growled.

     Without hesitation, Hephaestion crawled onto the floor pressed his lips to Iskandar’s cock, eagerly licking the pulsing length. Waver swallowed hard before joining in, cupping his musky balls and suckling them. Iskandar grunted in approval, pulling on Waver’s hair to make him cry out.

     “You’re getting good at this Waver,” Iskandar said, “And Heph your technique is just as good as it used to be.”

     Waver pulled away for a second to catch his breath to see Hephaestion wink at him provokingly. Heph opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking Iskandar’s length almost all the way inside of his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down his dick, making Iskandar grab tightly onto his scalp to thrust in deeper.

     “Now that’s just showing off…” Waver pouted.

     Hephaestion stopped deep throating Iskandar to smile at Waver proudly.

     “It just takes a lot of practice,” he said, pushing Waver back up onto the bed, “Want to try it with mine?”

     Hephaestion pressed his cock to Waver’s lips. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and lapped up the salty precum. Waver suckled at the tip before trying to take more inside of his mouth. Since he was smaller than Iskandar, it was far easier to take Hephaestion’s cock down to the base in his mouth. Waver almost choked when he felt Iskandar spread his cheeks apart to lick at his hole.

     “Don’t mind me Waver,” Iskandar seduced, “Just focus on Hephaestion while I loosen you up.”

     Waver shivered in pleasure as he felt Iskandar kiss and nibble at his inner thighs, trailing his tongue up to his entrance. He gasped as Iskandar slid his tongue inside of him, allowing Hephaestion the opportunity to thrust his cock into Waver’s soft palette. Waver gagged at the sensation, but his jaw had gone so loose with pleasure that Hephaestion could easily plunge his dick down Waver’s throat. He jolted back as Iskandar removed his tongue to press two fingers inside of him. Muffled moans spilled from his mouth as Iskandar added another finger, stretching him out and rubbing his sensitive prostate. Hephaestion pulled his cock from Waver’s mouth, a string of his saliva still connecting his mouth to the tip. Iskandar removed his fingers and positioned his cock at Waver’s entrance.

     “I might as well let you catch your breath,” Hephaestion panted, “You’ll need it.”

     “I think you’re ready Waver,” Iskandar said.

     Without another word of warning, Iskandar shoved his cock deep inside Waver’s hole. Waver screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure at his sudden entrance, gripping tightly at the sheets.

     “So tight,” Iskandar grunted, rocking his hips against Waver’s, “relax Waver.”

     Waver took a moment to breath and adjust to the massive length inside of him, slowly loosening up and allowing Iskandar to move more freely.

     “There you go,” Iskandar cooed.

     Iskandar grabbed onto Waver’s hips, nearly pulling himself all the way out before thrusting back into his prostate. Waver moaned loudly as Iskandar picked up the pace, slamming deep and hard inside of him. Iskandar grinned shrewdly, leaning in to leave bite and kiss marks along his neck and chin.

     “You’re being loud Waver,” he growled, “Do you want the rest of my army to come in and see you like this? I’m sure they’d like the sight even more in person.”

     “N-no…” Waver whimpered, “I-I don’t want them to see me…”

     “You really love my cock don’t you?” he teased.

     Waver shrieked as Iskandar swung his legs over his muscular shoulders, hitting even deeper inside of him.

     “Tell me how much you love cock, Waver,” Iskandar whispered seductively, “And I’ll give you enough pleasure to make you melt.”

     “Mmm…” Waver mewled, “C-cock… I love cock… I love being fucked by your huge cock, Iskandar…”

     “Good boy,“ Iskandar said, “I have the perfect gag for you then. Hephaestion?”

     “My pleasure,” Hephaestion grinned.

     Hephaestion pulled at Waver’s hair, forcing his mouth open and sliding his cock inside. Waver moaned and gagged as his face and ass were fucked mercilessly. He never would have thought that he’d take two cocks at once inside of him, or enjoy it so much for that matter. Saliva dripped from his mouth as Hephaestion plugged his throat and tears began to form at the corner of his eyes from all of the stimulation. Every one of Iskandar’s thrusts sent sparks up his spine and made him see stars. He felt like he could easily lose his mind to all of this pleasure, and he craved more.

     “This is much better than the dream,” Iskandar grunted, “Waver why are you so cute?”

     Waver scowled at Iskandar’s comment, but his expression soon changed as he felt Hephaestion pick up the pace of his thrusts, fucking his face. Hephaestion whimpered and his body shook. He was close.

     “Waver, can I cum in your mouth?” he asked.

     Before Waver could even nod yes or no, he was greeted with a warm rush and salty but bitter taste pouring down his throat. The taste made him gag, but he had no choice but to swallow it. Hephaestion pulled his softening cock out of Waver’s mouth. Waver coughed up the remaining cum, drooling it out onto the bed.

     “I’m sorry Waver, your mouth felt so good,” Hephaestion apologized, “I have an idea on how to make it up to you though. Iskandar, can we change positions?”

     Iskandar pulled out of Waver’s hole, making both of them shiver.

     “What did you have in mind Hephaestion?” Iskandar wondered.

     Hephaestion crawled onto the bed next to Waver, pulling Waver on top of him.

     “Would you like to try putting it in me?” Hephaestion teased.

     Waver blushed, “I’ve um… only ever received… I’ve never put it in someone else…”

     “Just do what Iskandar normally does to you,” he said, “I already fingered myself while you were sucking me off, you can just put it in if you want.”

     Hephaestion spread his cheeks to reveal his stretched hole. Waver swallowed hard as he nudged the tip of his cock at Hephaestion’s hole.

     “Are you sure?” Waver asked hesitantly.

     “I’m not going to break,” Hephaestion assured.

     Waver took a deep breath as he pressed inside. The sensation took his breath away. His cock was enveloped in warmth and squeezed from all sides. His hips seemed to move on their own as he thrust into Hephaestion’s hole, making both of them moan in pleasure.

     “You’re not too bad…” Hephaestion panted, “For a first timer…”

     Waver suddenly felt Iskandar’s cock press back into his own hole, sending him further into melting pleasure. Each thrust forward stimulated his cock and each thrust back pounded his prostate. It amazing, but he was getting close. Iskandar felt him tightening up around him and thrust deep into Waver’s hole, sending him deeper inside Hephaestion and making the two of them cry out in pleasure.

     “Cum for me Waver,” Iskandar whispered in his ear.

     “You can cum inside of me,” Hephaestion whimpered, “You don’t need to pull out.”

     With one last thrust, Waver climaxed deep inside Hephaestion, his tight walls practically wringing the cum out of him. Iskandar followed soon after, emptying his load into Waver’s depths. Iskandar pulled out of Waver’s hole, but Waver lay limp on top of Hephaestion, breathless from his orgasm. Hephaestion turned Waver over and pulled himself off of his cock. Cum dripped out of both of their holes and Iskandar grabbed some rags to clean the two up. Waver envied how quickly Hephaestion recovered from his orgasm, as even though he was satisfied, Waver’s body was physically exhausted.

     “We should do this again sometime!” Hephaestion said, kissing both Iskandar and Waver on the cheek.

     “Have you ever considered coming to serve Chaldea?” Iskandar asked Hephaestion, “I’m sure our Master would love to have you in our ranks.”

     “I’ll think about it, but as of right now I am happy so long as I can serve in your army my King. If the time comes when I am needed for greater things, I will gladly answer your Master’s summons.”

     Iskandar and Hephaestion shook hands and smiled at each other. Waver now understood everything. Even though they were once lovers, it was friendship and camaraderie that made Hephaestion join the Army of the King. He sensed no ill will from Hephaestion, nor a desire to take Iskandar back from him. Waver could tell Iskandar cherished their relationship as much as he did, and he could rest easy knowing that his King loved him back. In a mix of afterglow, catharsis, and fatigue, Waver felt himself grow drowsy, eventually falling asleep on the cot.

     Waver reawakened to the sound of battle music and found himself fully clothed in his bed in Chaldea with Iskandar next to him. He was in the middle of a fight in Xenoblade 2 against the superboss “Reeking Douglass.”

     “Eye of Shining Justice!” Zeke, a character from the game said as his Blade initiated her combo, “Lend me your power! Supersonic Thunderbolt Slam!”

     The boss fainted, dropping several rare items. Iskandar collected them into his inventory and turned to Waver.

     “Finally awake I see,” he grinned.

     “Yeah,” Waver yawned, “Farming for core crystals?”

     “I was able to get quite a lot this fight,” Iskandar replied, “I still doubt I’ll be able to awaken KOS-MOS though. At this point, I’m convinced she doesn’t even exist.”

     Waver chuckled, “I suppose now you know Master’s pain when trying to summon a Five Star servant. The drop rate for KOS-MOS is roughly the same.”

     “I’m amazed our Master hasn’t gone insane then. I’ve clocked over 200 hours in the game and KOS-MOS still evades me.”

     Waver wrapped his arms around Iskandar and kissed him on the cheek.

     “I’m glad we were able to work things out,” Iskandar smiled, stroking Waver’s hair.

     “Hephaestion is a very nice man,” Waver confessed, “I can see why you cared about him so much in your life.”

     “But still, he doesn’t compare to the man sitting next to me right now.”

     Iskandar kissed Waver chastely on the lips, making Waver’s heart flutter. When he pulled away, Waver’s cheeks were bright red.

     “I’m sorry I overreacted Iskandar,” Waver apologized, “I love you so much.”

     “I love you too Waver.” Iskandar replied sincerely.

     Waver snuggled up to his lover as he continued playing the game. He wished moments like this could last forever.


End file.
